KonoTitan
by A Titan's Ghost
Summary: When a Titan investigates a vex assault on the scarlet keep. He ends up dying in a temporal anomaly. He and his ghost are reincarnated and tasked with slaying the devil king, for the hope they can return to the last city.
1. Ch1:Rebirth

"Ikora a word." Zavala's said as he stepped towards her. The two rarely talk as much since the tragic passing of Cayde-6.

"Yes, I am listening." She said as she shifted her attention towards the Titan.

"I lost another Titan today, first was Maestro and now Oni-4 has disappeared as well." Zavala said with a slight hint of worry.

"Are you sure they haven't just been out there fighting as they always do." Ikora asked and Zavala closed his eyes and sighed.

"I wish that were the case, but the two missed the weekly crochet course. Those two never miss crochet. The only other thing I can piece together is that both were tasked with something similar." Zavala said as he opened a book.

"Maestro was tasked with investigating vex activity on Nessus, Oni-4 was investigating vex activity on the moon, both had investigated disturbances and both disappeared without a case or cause." Zavala said as he closed his book.

"I will have my Warlocks look into this and see if they can make heads or tails on the situation will get your titans back Zavala." Ikora said as he nodded.

"Thank you Ikora. It means a lot." Zavala said as he turned around and went back to his look out.

Losing Cayde-6 hurt him deeply and if he didn't have his close ring of Titans he might've spiraled into a deep depression, however he worries now that those friends might be in trouble and right he was.

**Earlier before the disappearance of Oni-4**

Oni-4 was underneath The surface of the moon, it seems the vex had launched a siege on the scarlet keep. The Titan wearing phenotype plasticity armor was just mesmerized by how many bodies were left lying around.

"Evil so evil despises evil itself… do you ever wonder what the Vex really want?" His Ghost asked and he shook his head.

"No, The vex are all connected to one mind, a mind that desires The eradication of darkness and light. It simply means death for all." Oni-4 said as they continued on.

"So why have the vex decided to just attack the Scarlet keep?" His ghost asked.

"Coincidence that it began since the final assault waves on the black garden also began." Oni-4 said as he looked past the corridor, just more bodies Hive and Vex alike.

"No they are planning something and we just have to get to the bottom of it." His ghost said as they finally reached the bottom to find that the Vex had set up a contraption of sorts. It was very strange it seemed like a vex portal but they were wiring up Hive Crystals to it.

"What do you think they're doing?" His ghost whisperd.

"Something I don't like…" Oni-4 whispered back. He then drew his shotgun and started blasting. A few vex goblins started shooting back but The Minotaur is in the Hydras decided not to not pay any mind.

It was until Oni-4 destroyed a void crystal and It did something unexpected. Part of the next construct started glowing red.

"I think we triggered a meltdown." His Ghost said as Oni-4 watched as the vex attempted to sacrifice themselves to try and repair their contraption.

"This thing is going to explode!" Oni's ghost said as The Titan summoned a ward of dawn.

"How bad will the explosion be?" Oni-4 asked as he watched it go super critical.

"By my calculations nuclear level." His Ghost shouted as the surrounding area around them turned white as the contraption exploded.

The explosion rocked the moon, Guardians fell off sparrows, Eris Morn's sanctuary shifted to the right, throwing her back a bit. The frames were all thrown about.

"What was that?" Eris Morn said to herself as she clutched onto her Ahamkara bone.

She watched as a purple bubble began to fly out of the moon's orbit at an alarming speed.

Oni-4 clutched the inside of his bubble as he felt the G-force of the speeds he was going. If he was human or awoken he probably be dead but then he saw something.

He became enveloped in a light and suddenly he was looking at a greener earth. It was beautiful… until the bubble wore off and sent him hurtling to earth.

He burst into flames as he entered into earth's atmosphere. He looked to see he was hurtling over Asia.

"You still there little buddy?" Oni-4 asked His ghost.

"Yep…I don't feel so good." His ghost said as the exo had a hard time keeping conscious.

"Me neither." He said as he blacked out, his body left to crash into Japan, it smashed into the earth leaving behind a fiery trail of destruction.

**Sometime later**

Oni-4 opened his eyes as he looked up and felt his chest. He looked around the darkness and the checkered floor. He felt disconnected with the Traveler's light however.

"We're alive?" His Ghost said and a beautiful lady soon stood before him. She had shiny blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Even notice she actually had a pair of angel wings.

"I'm afraid not." She said which put a damper on the duo's mood. She then took a seat and gestured for The confused Titan to take a seat as well.

"Unfortunately, You two died on impact with the earth, it was kind of amazing actually you kind of poofed out of nowhere and went crashing into the earth." She said as she showed The Titan an image of the crater his body left.

"So where are we." He asked.

"Well you and your familiar are in the afterlife, you see my job is to guide young souls to the afterlife. You literally died Half an hour after coming into this world." The Angel said as he took his helmet off.

"Oh wow, A robot with a soul, you are a unique one aren't you?" She asked the exo who shrugged.

"Do you have a mirror by any chance." He asked and The angel conjured up a mirror. He looked to see he still had his carbon black skin and red eyes and mouth.

"You think if I was in the afterlife I'd be back in my human body not my exo body." Oni-4 said as he handed back the mirror.

"So you were a human before, I guess the likely cases that your soul associates your exo body as your state of form. Meaning that despite your soul was in a human body, it was more in touch with your exo body, which is very unique." She summed up

"I'm the same as every other Guardian, I just went out with a bang." Oni-4 said as he inspected his armor to see it was in pristine condition.

"Well anywho, I have two options for you, first is that you and your familiar go to Heaven, or…"

"Or…" His Ghost said as it too was very confused.

"I can Reincarnate you into a new world, you'd be taking whatever you were wearing and whatever you had on you, however I am allowed to grant you one ability or item." She said and Oni-4 rubbed his chin.

"What is this new world?" He asked.

"Well, you be living an exciting life, and have the ultimate task of slaying the devil king and if you kill him you get a wish." She said and he put his helmet back on.

"I want to go there, my one condition is that I have the ability to be connected to the Traveler's light no matter where I go." Oni-4 requested. The Angel smiled as she granted his request and soon he felt the light back in his body.

A beam of light envelopes the two as he and his ghost began to rise. Oni-4 was ready to start this new life.

"I wish you luck and I pray of the many candidates who have been sent, you shall be the hero who defeats the devil king. If can save that world from his evil, the gods can grant you any wish your heart desires. Now then begin your journey." She said as he gave a salute and looked at a portal above him. He floated towards it and soon saw nothing but white.

He awoke to see he was in a town. It seemed pretty happy, the sun was shining, kids played in the street and people actually looked happy. The Titan took a stroll around, he didn't seem to be attracting too much attention, people gave him the occasional stare but paid no mind to the tall exo.

Some kids actually ran up to Oni-4. They seemed pretty excited to see him.

"Hey mister, are you an adventurer?" He asked as the Titan took a knee.

"No, I am a Guardian." He said and the boy looked up at him.

"What's a Guardian?" He asked.

"A guardian is someone who explores the world and protects the people." Oni-4 said and the kid smiled.

"So like an adventurer but cooler." He said and The Exo would've smiled if he still had lips.

"Yeah, speaking of which, I'm new around town, where can I get any news." He asked as he got back up.

"Well you would see the hero's guild, I can show you the way." The boy said as he led him to the hero's guild. The Titan knelt down and handed him a piece of glimmer.

"Wow really, thanks mister…" The kid said as he eyed the glimmer.

"Oni." He said as the kid waved goodbye to the Guardian. Oni-4 looked at the hero's guild and wondered what was inside.

(My mind was wanted to write something new and I finally did, I'll bounce back to my other fanfics soon enough)


	2. Ch2:NewHero

_(So I was looking into the whole exotic weapons, And I was really trying to find a reason of why a guardian uses one exotic weapon and armor at a time, like lore wise. The best answer I have is realistically most Guardian shouldn't even have their hands on it. So I might just equipped him with more than two exotics weapons but I won't go too heavy on exotic lore and stuff)_

Oni-4 stepped inside to find the place teeming with other adventurers. A blonde lady holding two pints of beer greeted at the Titan.

"Welcome, if you're looking for a bite to eat please find a seat if you're looking for work please meet me at the counter." The blonde lady said as she hurried along.

Oni-4 caught a glimpse of the currency being used. He then whispered to his ghost.

"Hey Yokai, can you make some of that." Oni-4 whispered to his Ghost.

"Already on it." He said as a small bag appeared in his hand.

"It cost a lot of glimmer to make so spend it wisely." Yokai warned The Titan as he took a seat. A burly man looked over to The Titan and rubbed his chin.

"Now I Definitely know your new around here, what's your story big guy." He asked.

"Came to find some info on the devil king." Oni-4 said as heads began to turn.

"Hmph good luck, nobody has been able to find him, those that usually do go looking for him, wind up dead." The man said and Oni-4 sighed.

"Of course it wouldn't have been straightforward. You have any clue how I can get close?" He asked as he placed a couple of coins on the table. The man smiled as he took the coins.

"Now you speak my language, if you rank high enough in the hero's guild, you can gain access to more of the information on the devil King, May be the first to say welcome to the gates of hell." He told Oni-4 and The Titan nodded as he got up and went to the counter.

"Oh, how can I help you?" She asked.

"I like to become an adventurer." Oni-4 said and she nodded and she began to get the paperwork ready.

"Alright there is a small fee." She said and Oni-4 gladly paid it. She then began to explain the importance of the card she was going to give him.

"Let me explain how this works, adventurer is a generic class and your skills are important, which brings us to your registration card. It keeps track of your level based on all the monsters you killed, when your level increases you'll earn points that you can use to learn new skills. If you work hard enough you can gain new skills in no time."

"You get all that?" Oni-4 whisperd to his Ghost.

"Yep…" His Ghost confirms.

"Onto the next step, will you please hold your hand over the crystal sir?" She asked and the Exo put his hand over the weird device that began to write out his card.

"Once you finish the evaluation process we'll know your stats and from there we can assign you a class." She said as The Titan eyed his card. The blonde lady picked up his card and looked over it.

"Oni-4, now that is a weird name, but your stats are through the roof. I mean you really rank high on almost everything… it even assigned you a class already… Titan?" She said as the whole bar became intrigued by Oni-4's stats.

"You come with a lot of skills already, and your level is high. I haven't been this surprised since that blue haired girl signed up. I am more than happy to welcome you to the guild." She said as she grasped Oni-4's hand and began shaking it.

"My name is Luna and welcome to The hero's guild Oni-4 I hope you really reach that hero rank." Luna said as she handed him his card.

"So will I be able to get information on the devil king." He asked and she frowned a bit.

"I know your stats are impressive but that information is for high ranking guild members only." She said and he nodded.

"Only way to rank up is to complete bounties?" Oni-4 asked and she nodded.

"I have a fresh bounty right here… We need a strong hero to deal with some giant toads." She said as she handed him the bounty.

"Consider it done." Oni-4 said as he walked out of the guild. His ghost appeared beside him.

"It says we have to scout of the southern bastion, to find these toads… how big do you think they are?" He asked.

"Big enough that they need them killed. Let's go." Oni-4 said as he went on his way.

"Oni Don't you think it would be a good idea to equip some exotic armor, personally I recommend the Dune marchers for better mobility, we are on foreign ground now and keeping a leg up would be the best idea." His ghost recommended.

"Alright you made your point, I just don't like exotic armor's they seem to be more of a crutch." Oni-4 said as he had his ghost switch out his greaves.

"Says The guy who likes to use the last word in the crucible. Listen you may have your light but I dunno if I can revive you, better safe than sorry." Yokai said as the continued along the path.

The made it to the southern Bastion where Oni-4 boosted himself to the top wall. He laid down and took a prone shooting position as he looked outward.

"Yokai, Tatara Gaze please." He asked and soon the black armoy sniper rifle was in his hands. He scoured the land and began to search for any giant toads and when they said giant, they were serious.

Oni-4 lined up the shot and watched as the bullet ripped through the giant toad, dropping it dead.

"Did you see the size of that toad they weren't kidding when they said they were big, something like that would make cabal legionary feel small." Yokai said as Oni-4 continued looking outward.

"Egh, easy to kill thoug- ehh…" Oni-4 said with a pause as his scope zoomed over to see some blue haired girl get chomped on by some other giant toad.

Some brown haired kid tried helping her so The Titan decided to do them a solid. He aimed for the toads center of mass and fired a shot which didn't hit the girl and killed the toad.

"That was nice of you?" His ghost said but he shrugged.

"Just looking out for the little guys." Oni-4 said as he scooped out the southern Bastion and took out one more toad.

"Well time to go cut off their heads and claim the bounty. 5000 Eris for a head isn't bad at all, we might be able to drag their bodies to the butcher and sell it off as fresh meat." Yokai said as Oni-4 jumped down and landed and jogged quickly to the fallen toads.

"You know I think I'll adapt pretty well to this world." Oni-4 said as he looked around.

"I mean, are you still not shocked that we died and came back?" Yokai asked and Oni-4 shook his head no.

"Yokai, we have died many times, at this point, death would be a relief. However this place in the last City have a lot of similarities, both are surrounded by a wall, both have monsters outside that need to be dealt with, and there's no shortage of bounties." Oni-4 said as he continued along

"Yeah I guess you're right, let's stay on task. Sooner we kill this devil king sooner we go home." Yokai said and Oni-4 nodded.

"Right after we behead these toads, of course." Yokai added.

Later that day…

It was a spectacle to see the Titan tow the giant toad bodies through the streets of Axle town and even took a part time job of helping skin the damn toads and butchering them. Seems that people love meat, claim it's a little tough but it's a delicacy. After that, he turned and went back to the heroes guild to claim his bounty

Oni had turned in two heads, the one he shot that was trying to eat that blue haired girl earlier had been beheaded, toad's body was left though.

He went back to the hero's guild turned in his bounty and got paid. He then parked himself in the corner and ordered a drink and a meal. He rather not draw much attention to himself as he ate.

He wasn't too sure if people would be thrilled to see his Exo face and kept his back facing outward as he calmly ate his food, now he didn't really need to eat, but it was still one of his comforts. He began to eat as he heard complaining and arguing.

Oni-4 looked over his shoulder to see that same blue haired girl and the brown haired boy bicker at each other back and forth. He learned from eavesdropping that brown hair was Kazuma and Blue hair was Aqua. He drank the rest of drink as he continued his eavesdropping. Seems Like they needed another party member but he didn't really care. Oni-4 ate the rest of his food before putting on his helmet.

Yokai had suggested that they find some sort of library or archives in this town so they wouldn't have to be guessing what the paper said and going off by picture.

The Titan got up and walked out of the guild building all while Kazuma watched the Titan.

"Aqua have you seen that guy before?" Kazuma asked and she shrugged.

"Never seen him before, but he had a weird head. Black and adorned with red. You think he's a demon?" Aqua asked and Kazuma pondered a bit.

"I mean if he was a demon would he really be sitting here and eating food?" Kazuma asked.

"Well here I am eating and I'm a goddess so quite possibly." Aqua said as she gets the bold idea to follow Oni-4. They watched The Titan go around and ask for directions until he finally got the info and went to the town's library.

"So he's a nerd who likes to read. Way to waste my time Aqua." Kazuma said and Aqua shushed him.

"Look he's reading a basic book on reading and writing and he has this little thing helping him." Aqua said.

"Wow really… cause either way I don't care. I'm going back to the stables." Kazuma said as he left.

"Hey wait for me." Aqua called to him as she chased after Kazuma.

Oni-4 and yokai began to study, Yokai was quick enough to decipher the alphabet and learn what the literature and alphabet of Axel town was.

"That was easy, how are you doing?" Yokai asked as The Titan griped his helmet.

"I don't even know Which what is A." Oni-4 admitted. He wasn't so sure he was high on that intelligent stat as that lady made him out to be. Then again who could learn an entirely new alphabet in a night.

The Titan went on his merry way. He didn't know where he was gonna even stay it wasn't like he had a ship. The Exo went to a rural part of town where he used his solar abilities to light a fire so he can set up camp.

He placed a little frog meat over a fire. Oni-4 really liked to eat, especially if he was stressed. His cooking soon attracted a young girl.

She wore a witch attire, and had an eye patch on. She looked famished too.

"Are you Alright?" Oni-4 asked to which the girl took a seat next to him.

"I haven't eaten in three days." She said as Oni-4 turned the frog meat on the fire. He then handed her a frog kabob.

"Then eat up, young adventurers need their food to be strong." Oni-4 said as the girl was a little shocked by the kindness of a total stranger.

"Thanks… why are you being so friendly?" She asked.

"Heroes sacrifice for others, this is my sacrifice for you." Oni-4 said as he poked the fire with a stick.

"So what's your story then?" She asked.

"Battle hardened guardian, came from a distant land, Looking to kill the devil king. So I can return home… What about you?" Oni-4 said as he put another kabob on the fire.

"I am Megumin, a crimson demon, one of the most powerful spell casters in the land, because I harness the power of explosion magic." She said and Oni-4 nodded.

"Well Megumin, my name is Oni-4, I can cause explosions too." he said as he pulled out a vulcan hammer and tossed it up and down.

"Really show me!" She asked and Oni-4 tossed the hammer over to the open field to cause an explosion followed miniature explosions.

"Impressive, not as cool as mine, but impressive." She said as she begins to cast explosion and soon created a crater in the field before them.

The Titan was shocked by the raw power of her explosion spell. He then noticed she fell slumped over.

"I can only cast it once a day though." Megumin said as Oni-4 propped her by the fire.

"Thanks… you looking for any new party members?" She asked and Oni-4 laughed a bit.

"Party? I am not celebrating anything." He said and she sighed.

"I meant teammates." She said and he shrugged.

"Nah I really don't need any. I can handle myself just fine." Oni-4 said as an idea dawned on him.

"You know what, I recently overheard two adventurers need another party member. I'm sure you would fit in perfectly with them." Oni-4 said.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, really… in the morning go to heroes guild look for the blue haired girl and the guy wearing a tracksuit." Oni-4 said as he laid back on a rock.

"You know compared to the people of Axle town you're actually nice." She said as he waved it off.

"Thanks, you should probably rest up for tomorrow." Oni-4 said as he soon drifted off to sleep.

"Night Oni." Megumin said as she stayed by the fire.

In the morning Megumin soon woke up to find The Titan long gone. She then decided to go find the heroes guild and take on that advice he gave her, she hoped they'd cross paths again.

_(I hope this was enjoyable chapter, bless you all and just give me time for the next one.)_


	3. Ch3:Wiz

Oni-4 had taken on more toads in the morning. It was a breeze, shooting, punching and hauling bodies. At this point he'll be rolling in Eris coins.

"Well looks like the southern Bastion is cleared." Yokai said as Oni-4's adventurer card began to glow.

"Looks like you leveled up… says you can choose to upgrade your skills, you can choose arc barrage, void switch, and finally sunbolt." Yokai said as the card soon appeared in the Titan's hand.

"So what do any of these do?" Oni-4 asked.

"Arc barrage will allow you to throw a barrage of arc punches while actively using fist of havoc, Void switch will allow you to detonate your attached void detonnaters by mimicking to press a detonator button, and sunbolt will allow you to charge your grenade and turn it into a hot bolt that will explode and burn foes on impact." His Ghost explained.

"I'll choose void switch, I think upping my void ability would really help." Oni-4 said as he applied the skill upgrade.

The two then watched a giant explosion drop out the sky and Oni-4 smiled a bit.

"Get em kid." He said as he returned back to the town. The exo was turning in bounties. He seemed really popular in the guild.

Oni-4 decided to kick back a bit and enjoy a little lunch with his earnings. He began to make small talk with some of the other younger adventurers and soon got some info on a person of interest. He soon realized someone else may have information on the devil king and finished his meal before departing from the guild.

Oni-4 had gotten word that there was a lich, in town who ran a magic shop and may have had some ties to the devil king, and it might just be a good place to start to his investigation.

He went towards the magic shop only to run into a blonde man blocking his way, along with a pair of female followers.

"Ah I have heard about you, the latest rising star, may I grace you with my presence." He said and there was just something about that, that made the titan feel irritated.

"No, you're bugging me." Oni-4 said as he pushed past the guy, However Blondie became more persistent on knowing the titan.

"I'm sorry but my name is Mitsurugi Kyouya and you are?" Kyouya asked.

"Oni-4, now do me a favor and leave me alone." Oni-4 said as he continued to walk.

"Oni-4? I'm sorry but that sounds like an ominous name, where I come from Oni means demon and 4 is an unlucky number, because it's pronunciation in Chinese Mandarin sounds a lot like death… you wouldn't happen to be an actual demon that would you? The goddess Aqua hates demons." Kyouya went off only to find Oni-4 had already left and was long gone.

Oni-4 had found himself outside the magic shop. When he entered he was greeted by a Beautiful and well-endowed woman. She had fair skin and curves that make the most disciplined of titans quiver. Oni-4 composed himself as she turned to face him.

"Welcome to my magic shop, you're definitely new, my name is Wiz." She said.

"Oni-4 pleasure to meet you." He said confidently as he turned and eyed the magical items.

"So what brings you in today?" Wiz asked as The Titan put down the potion.

"Mostly information, I am on a quest to slay the devil king, I was told you may have had ties with him." Oni-4 asked and Wiz placed her finger on her chin.

"I did yes, what do you seek?" Wiz asked as Oni-4 turned to face her.

"I want to find his location so I can… pay him a visit." He said and Wiz began to nod off.

"I don't remember how to get there… to be honest I don't remember a lot…" She said as she tapped her fingers together. Oni-4 sighed as he rapped his knuckles against his helmet.

"If only It was that easy…" Yokai murmurs to Oni-4 as Wiz grabbed his hand.

"No need for the frustration, why don't you sit and I'll pour you a cup of tea." Wiz said as she guided him to a table in the shop and pulled out a chair for The Titan.

"Oh, uh sure." He said as he rubbed his hands together. Wiz went off to make some tea and Oni-4 notes her hands were cold.

"Well isn't she nice." Yokai said as they heard something break out back.

"Oops, that was the second plate today." Wiz called out as she began to boil some water.

"So tell me about yourself, what class of adventurer are you?" Wiz asked as she placed a plate in front of The Exo.

"Me, I'm a Titan, I'm fairly new to this town." Oni-4 said and Wiz nodded to his response.

"Titan… never heard of that class. Is it new?" She asked and Oni-4 shrugged.

"Where I come from a Titan was a dime a dozen, I guess I'm the first Titan in these lands." He explained.

"So what does your class specialize in?" She asked as she heard the kettle whistle.

"Hold that thought." She said as she went back and bought a pot of tea. She poured Oni-4 and herself a cup of tea.

"Thank you, anyways a Titan can provide an unbreakable defense or an unstoppable assault." He concluded and Wiz smiled.

"Well you sound like an excellent warrior, now why don't you remove your helmet and enjoy the tea." She said and Oni-4 took off his helmet. Wiz stared up and down at his face intrigued by what she saw.

"Oh my, you are definitely not human?" She remarked.

"I was a human, now I am an exo, a war machine, but not really looking for a war." He said and Wiz got a closer look.

"Like a golem?" She asked.

"Sorta, I'm just like a regular person, just made of metal, I can still eat and drink, just watch." Oni-4 said as he poured some tea down his mouth.

"Amazing, just amazing." Wiz said as she sipped her tea. Oni-4 let out a sigh of relief, he guessed fascination was a better reaction than fear.

"Do you still sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's still the same I just close my eyes and drift off." He said as he poured the rest of the tea in his mouth.

"That was good tea." Oni-4 said as the door opened and in stepped in Kyouya and his followers.

"Aha I suspected as much, you are a demon." Kyouya said as he unsheathes his sword. Oni-4 stood to his full height and dwarfed the blonde teen.

"Let's take this outside, wouldn't be civil to be drawing weapons inside a store." Oni-4 suggested with quick jab that sent Kyouya outside on his rump.

"What the hell is that strength." He said as he got up to face The Titan.

"Please, I stepped up against Monsters bigger then you and still fed them their teeth, this is nothing." Oni-4 said as he raised his fist.

"Will you not take up your arms to fight me?" Kyouya asked as Oni-4 utters a humph.

"Who needs a weapon when my fist is good enough." Oni-4 said as the two began to fight. Kyouya brought the sword down onto The Titan who simply blocked with the blade on his forearm. The blade let a gnarly notch on it and he made a mental note not to let it hit him.

Oni-4 took a step back and chucked a flash grenade at the boy. He made sure to tone down the blast and up the flash.

"What th-" Kyouya said as the grenade explosion threw him back and blinded the blonde.

"I can't see!" He said as he was struck over the head by the exo with a swift chop, which resulted in an easy knock out.

"Next time invest in a helmet." Oni-4 said smugly and turned to his female followers. His red eyes pierced their hearts and invoked a fear that hushed them.

"Give him this message when he wakes, I'm not a demon, stay away from me, and to have better manners. Now piss off." Oni-4 said and they nodded before he turned and went back into the magic shop. Inside he found Yokai making small talk to Wiz.

"Ah Yokai being a little braver I see." Oni-4 said as Yokai flew towards him.

"I hope you taught that kid a valuable lesson." He asked and Oni-4 laughed.

"Yep, knocked the kid out cold, left him to his orbiters to drag his body off." Oni-4 said.

"Well not a subtle message but an effective one I hope." Yokai said as Oni-4 put his helmet back on.

"Well I have to go back to my camp. Thank you for the tea." He said and Wiz smiled.

"Come back Anytime, this shop gets boring." She said as The Titan left. He began to make the trip back to his makeshift camp, albeit with a little complaining.

"I wish we had a ship, it would be more comfortable to be asleep in the sky then on the ground." Oni-4 complained as he stopped by a butcher and bought some meat.

"Yeah without our connection to the tower we don't have a sparrow or ship." Yokai said as Oni-4 got to his campsite and lit a bonfire.

"Yokai, do you still have those salt and pepper shakers." He asked and Yokai made two appear for the Guardian.

"A little dry rub seasoning should give this plain meat a bit of flavor." Oni-4 said as he seasoned his meat. He looked up to see a familiar face.

"Hello Megumin, come to join me for dinner?" The Titan asked and she nodded.

"I already ate but if your offering..." She said as she sat beside The Guardian.

"I take it that was your explosion I saw in the field earlier today?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah, I got my spot in a party and had a blast doing a frog bounty… thanks for telling me about them." She said as The Exo turned over the meat.

"No problem, sometimes we all need help." He said and then served her some food on a platter made of light.

"Are you a mage?" She asked.

"Nope, just a Titan with light powers." He said as he made himself a plate. While the two ate, Oni-4 began to look towards the stars.

"You know I remember traveling through the stars, I was so fond of space. So many places to explore." Oni-4 said.

"Really, you know I always wondered if there was life up there? Is there?" Megumin asked.

"Oh yeah, you best believe it, I had my fair share of intergalactic encounters with aliens." Oni-4 said.

"Alright tell me about this life beyond the stars." Megumin said as she rolled over and Oni-4 began to recount his some of his many battles and adventures until the crimson demon was fast asleep.

The Titan draped his mark over her to use as a blanket as he began counting his coins.

"You know Yokai, I think we should really invest in real estate." Oni-4 said to which his ghost chuckled a bit.

"Good luck, so Far what I've read and seen the most we would be able to afford is a stall in a horse stable." Yokai said as Oni-4 began to ponder.

"We should probably take on a more serious bounty tomorrow. I mean roads paid decently but we need to rake in big money." Oni-4 said as he laid back on a tree.

"Yeah, maybe explore further out of the town." Yokai said and his guardian nodded at the idea.

"We'll rest up for now we have an adventure to go on." Yokai said as the exo was already fast asleep.

(So I see this has taken on a bit more interest, this was a shorter chapter as I really want to build onto the konosuba timeline, and insert events that eventually crossover with Kazuma and friends, while still maintaining a bit of originality.)


	4. Chapter 4Extermenation

(Finally my first criticism that I can answer, how do I put this in a lore point that makes sense.

Ammo bricks dropping from enemies are a passive Guardian skill. The reason I think this is because It makes no sense that you would carry unique, purpose built ammunition for each weapon every time you leave the tower.

We are dealing with golden age tech where everything is custom built by rapid fabrication combined with a post apocalyptic world where there is no infrastructure, outside of the tower.

It only makes sense that ammunition is print on demand. It's not like your guardian can pop over to the corner gun store while in the depths of the Dreadnought or the cobbled together strings of the Tangled Shore.

Nor can he haul around crates of ammunition. Even Ghost has a limit to what he can transmat easily, or when. So we not only scavenge our guns, but ammunition as well, hence ammo bricks that drops from killed combatants.

I understand it might kill the suspense aspect for a bit, but remember a lot of monsters give guardians a hard time even if they don't have guns.

So with that out the way, let's continue)

Oni-4 made his way back to the guild as he began to look over bounties. Some of these were disturbing.

"Imagine being someone's test subject… eradicate a goblin village… hmm… sounds genocidal… seems like a few young adventurers already tried going after them and failed to come back… pay is low." Yokai read.

"I mean when you think about it, Guardians are puppets of the traveler who wage a genocidal war on the servants of a rival god… but we're still the good guys." Oni-4 said to which his ghost looked at him.

"You sound like Drifter." Yokai remarked.

"Hey I'm just pointing out the obvious, I could care less about offing a village of goblins..." Oni-4 said as he took the bounty.

"Well it says we have to go up the northern Bastion and go North east into the forest. I'd suggest changing into your wildwood armor set. We're going to do some tracking and shiny armor isn't stealthy… not that being stealthy is your thing, we really want to get the drop on these goblins." Yokai said as Oni-4 nodded.

"Yeah once we get to the outer wall." Oni-4 said as he left the guild. The Titan journeyed towards the outer wall where he switched to his wildwood armor set.

"So How do you know so much about goblins?" Oni-4 asked.

"Well while I finished learning the literature of this world and left you to figure it out on your own I decided to research on any data for the surrounding creatures." Yokai explained as The guardian reached the edge of the forest to which his ghost decides to educate him more.

"Careful, Goblins like to set up traps so keep your eyes peeled, I wouldn't be surprised to find some along the way.." Yokai warned and Oni-4 continued on. He began to scout around the area and it was quiet, not even the birds were singing.

Oni-4 then stopped short as he saw a string on the ground. He kneeled down and tugged at it slightly. Even a Titan can be careful when he has to be.

"Tension on it, let's trip the trap." Oni-4 whispered as he pulled the string and out came a sharpened log. The Titan sidestepped the sharp point.

"Sometimes The best way to spring the trap is to spring the trap." Oni-4 said as He examined the log to see the dried blood on the end.

"Alternatively don't be there when it springs." Yokai added as Oni-4 concluded that something triggered this trap earlier and paid the ultimate price.

He heard something hit the tree next to him. When he checked to see it was an arrow, another arrow flew past his head and The Titan whipped around to find a lone goblin.

He closed the distance rather quickly and soon grappled the goblin. It began to cry in some language he couldn't understand but The Titan decided to use this Goblin to find it's village.

He promptly broke the Goblin's leg and dropped it. It reeled back and cried loudly as The Titan backed off.

"That was harsh." His Ghost remarked. Oni-4 shrugged as he hid among the foliage to observe from a distance.

The Goblin looked around and after a bit more crying, the goblin managed to collect itself and crawl away.

Oni-4 followed the goblin, sure enough the damn thing led him to the village. Oni-4 was shocked to see the scattered remains of the adventurers littered about the camp grounds.

Oni-4 took out his ringing nail auto rifle and pulled back the bolt. He then stepped out of the brush and started blasting. Bullets ripped through the goblins, severing a limb or spilling grey matter and bone fragments.

The Goblins began mustering up their numbers but The Titan simply met that with more bullets. At the end of this short one sided battle, the Titan had slain most of the goblins. One goblin tried escaping into its hut but Oni-4 kicked it aside, took the butt of his rifle and bashed it over the head of the goblin.

He surveyed the area for any resources. He kicked aside the bodies as he picked up more white ammo bricks to replenish his ammunition, he turned to face the huts and began to wonder if they were still any goblins left.

"Clear the huts, we want to make sure we actually do a good job." Yokai said as Oni-4 pulled his shotgun, Threat level. Oni-4 poked open the doors to these huts with the tip of his barrel. He found one Goblin cowering and pulled the trigger, painting the hut red.

The war machine racked his gun and simply carried on, breaching and clearing. He left no Hut unchecked and when he made it to the larger hut to find the chieftain of the goblins huddled around the younger ones. They looked up, eyes full of tears as they began weeping.

The elder took off his headdress and offered it to The Exo as a plea for mercy and groveled before Titan. Oni-4 lowered his shotgun, he knelt down and looked at it, gently taking the headdress.

The bodies of the adventurers he saw flashed before him and he could see the faces of fear that they had. The anger soon rising up from within screamed at him to make them suffer, however he then offered his own gift.

The Elder Goblin looked at it and was curious to what he had given them, was it an offering of a mutual peace?

"Peace was never an option." The Exo murmurs as he raised his hand and mimicked pressing a dentenator. The item that the goblin held exploded and took the rest of young ones out in one explosion of void light. He granted them The gift of a merciful death, one without pain.

"I'll gather the deceased adventurers, we'll burn it all down afterwards." The Exo said as he went outside to gather the remains of the adventurers who didn't make it. He didn't know them, but he felt sorry for them. They were probably some greenhorns who simply were way in over their head.

Once the bodies were gathered he simply used his Vulcan hammer to start burning these huts down. He tossed one after the other and soon the camp was anger that burned within him soon began to quell along with the camp. All that remained were ashes and charred corpses.

Using his light abilities he fashioned a small wagon. He dumped the bodies in and began to haul them off. Once he got to the edge of town he simply dropped the bodies off and changed his armor back to his usual set.

He went into town and soon came back with three coffins in tow, he bought and began Placing the bodies. He took a rope and tied the three coffins together, and he began to drag them through the town.

Kazuma caught a glimpse of this, watching the Titan drag those coffins made him look like an undertaker. It left this pit feeling in his stomach and he only wondered what got to those people laying in the coffins.

The people were in shock, they all stared at the sight. Watching from afar as the Titan dragged the coffins to the church of lady Eris and He dropped them off, as he departed he gave the coffins one more look before going on his way.

He went to the hero's guild and handed over the headdress to Luna. She examined it to see the specks of blood on it.

"I already heard about the bodies, I have your reward right here and a little bonus for recovering the remains of the lost adventurers." She said and handed The Titan his reward. He said nothing as he went to the bar to drink by himself.

"Oni, are you okay?" Yokai asked him and Oni-4 downed his drink.

"I'm fine." He said as he orders another drink.

"Does it remind you of…" Yokai was about to ask but was soon cut off by The Titan.

"Yes… I hate toting around dead bodies…" Oni-4 said, he had seen his fair share of death during his first revival and trying to protect a group of settlers as he guided them to the last city, not everyone made it. He bowed his head and looked into his drink.

He then decided to finish his drink before going to the magic shop. He put his helmet on and and made his way to the door.

On his way out he passed by Kazuma's party. Not even taking a glance at the party and walked out of the guild.

"God that guy is intense." Kazuma said and Aqua leaned over the table.

"I thought you didn't care?" She said and Kazuma narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Yeah I didn't care, but I watched him drag three coffins to the church of Eris, It was really eerie." Kazuma said.

"Oh Oni, he's not a bad guy, he told me he was from space." Megumin stayed and the rest looked at her skeptically.

"Wait you actually believed he's from space come on I haven't seen any rocket ships, if anything it was probably just a lie to impress a dumb kid like you." Kazuma said and Aqua agreed.

"I hate to say he's right but, I don't think any mortal has ever made it to space." Aqua said.

"Where do you even hang out with him, because when he's here he just sits, eats and ignores everything." Kazuma asked.

"He set up a camp on the rural side of town. He doesn't have a home…" Megumin said.

"So you let some homeless knight convince you, he's from space?" Darkness asked and the disappointment dawned onto Kazuma's face.

"Okay in my defense he offered me free food that actually tastes good." Megumin said as she looked out the window to watch Oni walk away.

The Titan was soon at the magic shop looking at the potions and items with Wiz providing assistance.

"So this is a potion of emotional stability, it can clear one's mind." Wiz stayed and Oni-4 placed down some coins.

"Bottoms up." The Titan said and downed the bland potion. He waited for a reaction, it seemed to be minutes. Oni-4 was becoming skeptical of the potion.

"Did it work?" Yokai asked and Oni-4 shrugged before toppling over. His screams were very painful as he felt a rush of emotions surge through him. He felt sad, then happy, then angry. He groaned as the surge of emotions made his head hurt.

"Uh oh, seems the potion backfired, instead of clearing the mind it's giving him an emotional overload." Wiz said as she took some notes.

"So what happens after the emotional overload?" Yokai asked as Oni-4 clutched his head and began punching himself in a fit of confusion.

"Well anything that would have been bothering him would wear off, it should work out in the end… I hope" Wiz said as Oni-4 laid there. Once the pain subsided he got up feeling a tad better.

"So what made you upset today?" Wiz asked as Oni-4 took a seat.

"Well I took on a goblin quest and I came across the adventurers who went before and they didn't make it out alive so I dragged their bodies back and I dropped the coffins off at the church." Oni-4 said.

"Is this a feeling of sympathy?" Wiz asked.

"Yeah, some poor farmer has to deal with goblins raiding his farm. The skilled heroes don't want to do anything with it because it is a waste of their time, so these young ones, these greenhorns decide to take the job themselves and wind up dead... maybe these goblins were smarter than your average goblin, humph either way no one has to worry about them anymore." Oni-4 said as he looked out the window.

"Tell me Oni, what do you do when you want to make yourself feel better?" Wiz asked.

"Eat and drink." He said.

"Something less self indulgent and destructive…" Wiz asked.

"I play music, me and Yokai here can play Devil went down to Georgia perfectly." Oni said as he manifested a fiddle and bow made from light and a bow. Fire flew across his fingertips as He resined up his bow and he pulled his bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss.

"No, no, we are not doing the devil went down to Georgia act..." Yokai said as his guardian dropped the fiddle and bow, letting explode into sparkles once it hit the ground.

"Wow, you are just full of surprises, these manifestations, you can control them?" Wiz asked. Oni-4 nodded as he made a sword appear.

"See they are just projections of light, while tangible, once I release my grip." Oni-4 said as he dropped the sword onto Yokai. It poofed and sparkles rain around the Ghost.

"It still has its limits though, like my projections can't go too far from me other wise they diminish, and they only as strong as the light I put into it, that's why when I cast my super ability it takes all the light I have to use, while doing practical things uses very little to none." Oni-4 explained.

"Hmm… such an amazing power, seems very versatile... Oni, would you like to come with me to the grave yard. I heard how you brought three bodies in…" Wiz said and Oni's eyes narrowed.

"And I want to make sure their souls pass on to the afterlife peacefully… they simply buried them in a gravesite for the impoverished. They don't get a proper burial…" She said and Oni-4 relaxed a bit. He thought about it for a bit and realized that he had nothing else better to do.

"Alright, let's go pay our respects Yokai." Oni-4 said and they were off to the cemetery. Axle town was very quiet tonight except for the Hero's guild which was loud and bright. Oni-4 paid no mind to it. He went to the cemetery and Wiz prompted him to sit.

There he sat and watched as Wiz began to cast her spell. It was a beautiful sight to see these souls rise out of the ground and pass on.

This world being so new to him and to see what people were capable of amazed him. He just wondered what else he'll see and be mesmerized by.

However a sound had caught his attention he Swiveled his head around to see that Aqua, Kazuma, that blonde girl and Megumin.

"Undead scum, I'll kill you." Aqua said as she interrupted the spell. The Titan sighed a bit as he knew he had to step in. Oni-4 got up and shoved her back.

"Stop you have no business here. Leave!" He demanded as Aqua simply got more angrier.

"I am the goddess Aqua and I will not allow this Lich to raise any zombies here. Now I demand that you step aside." Aqua said as she threw a punch that knocked Oni-4 back a bit. Two things went through his mind as he skidded back, one she's actually really powerful and 2 he's going to wreck this bitch.

"I don't think you understand what's going on her-." Wiz tried pleading.

"Shut up!" Aqua said and soon was yanked up by the collar of her dress and she began to realize she might be in trouble. Aqua screamed as she was thrown like a ragdoll and skidded across the ground only stopping when she crashed into a large tombstone.

"Aqua!" Kazuma shouted. Oni-4 sighed as he stretches his arm. Kazuma turned to face him, however Megumin brushed past him

"Hey friend what brings you here?" He asked.

"Well Aqua said she sensed undead and here you are with a Lich?" Megumin asked.

"Yeah I got caught up with some business, I came here with her to watch her guide the souls of those bodies I found adventuring today to the afterlife." Oni-4 said and she shrugged.

"I understand, listen if your gonna duke it out with Aqua just go easy on her." Megumin said as she stepped aside.

"God's Blow!" Aqua shouted as she smashed into Oni-4, he slid past a couple tombstones. The Titan dug his heels as he skidded to a halt. That was actually powerful for someone of her size.

"It actually worked, it worked." Aqua said as Oni-4 began sprinting and arc surrounded him as he dashed forward throwing a palm strike that echoed throughout the graveyard. Aqua was thrown back again and fell on her back.

However she got up clutching her head and began rubbing the spot where he hit her. This surprise the Titan as that palm strike usually knocked out smaller opponents or sometimes Killed them. Though I guess rolling over and crying was good enough result.

"Heh, you're strong for someone your size." Oni-4 shares his bittersweet compliment. Aqua was about to continue but Kazuma stopped her with a smack on the head.

"Aqua, just stop, hey look Um Oni, I'm sorry about her. Aqua is a little slower than most." Kazuma said and after Aqua eased up is when the Titan did the same.

"No need for apologies, however this let this be a warning. I will protect Wiz if I need to." Oni-4 said as he held out a hand and just like that the intensity died down. Kazuma gripped his hand and shook it.

"Okay, you mind if I talk to Wiz while you keep Aqua back, I just want to apologize." Kazuma asked and Oni-4 gave Kazuma his approval. Oni-4 made a chair with his light and sat down as he continued to keep an eye on Aqua.

Aqua stares down the Titan as she was curious of what Oni-4 was. He had these weird powers but didn't really look like a mage.

"Alright So what are you?" Aqua asked.

"Above your understanding that's what I am." Oni-4 said as he twiddled a coin in his hands.

"See that's where you're wrong. I can sense the Lich's dark powers but you… you don't have dark powers you have light powers, so what are you?" Aqua asked.

"What I am is best left to uncertainty, hell of I know what I could be, ." He said holding up His adventurer card. Aqua read it over. Her eyes widened as she began reading the stats and abilities.

"What your stats are just like mine… with a higher strength, slightly higher intelligence stat, The mana pool you have is high, though not as high as mine That can't be… are you a god?!"

"What, that's a stupid assumption… though kinda flattering, I'm an Exo." He said.

"I've never heard of that race before." Aqua said.

"I like to think I'm the only Exo around here… are you really a goddess… Like don't get me wrong if I doubt it." He asked which offended her.

"Why would you doubt it? Haven't you been in the churches?" Aqua asked.

"Well no, see I just envisioned something more powerful… you look honestly kind of normal." He said and Aqua sighed.

"Like if, I'm the goddess of water and I have a following of worshippers." Aqua said.

"So why are you tagging around a kid and his friends?" Oni-4 asked.

"Because that creepy perv, decided to take me with him and not a useful weapon or ability." Aqua states as she crossed her arms.

"Really...?" Oni-4 asked and chuckled a bit, It dawned on him that she just called herself useless.

"Oh and that's so funny to you, you know I was once really respected." Aqua said and Oni-4 shook his head in Disapproval.

"So let me get this straight, stomping your way into a graveyard to stop someone from helping souls pass on to the afterlife is respectable? For someone claiming to be a goddess you got a lot of nerve to be doing that and claiming that you're the good one." Oni-4 said and Aqua was flushed.

"Oh and you claim you came from space, where's your space ship, huh." Aqua said and Oni-4 scoffed at the question.

"Oh please, when I was brought into this world the only thing I came with are the things I had. No space ship or sparrow." Oni-4 said as he leaned back.

"Wait… so you're someone who was brought in to kill a devil king." She asked and he nodded.

"Damn right, The only thing is I have no idea where to go, if I had my spaceship. I could've found him within the week and then killed him." Oni-4 said as he yawned and began to make a paddle ball out of light as to quell his boredom.

Aqua stared at the Titan unsure about him. She gazed back to Kazuma and back to Oni-4, as to compare the two, they were somewhat the same and she then actually had an idea.

"Why don't you join our party, We are looking to kill the devil king too." She asked.

"Not interested, why would I want to take on a babysitting job, I don't want to team up with people who don't know how to handle themselves…" Oni-4 said bluntly as Kazuma came back.

"Alright I smoothed it over, We're going back to the stables, before you get us into anymore trouble. Take care Oni." Kazuma said that last part sheeply, it was not hard to feel intimidated by the Titan especially when he had a gun on his hip.

Later that night Kazuma laid on his straw bed and stared at the ceiling. Aqua had told him earlier how this guy had stats similar to her and was also trying to kill the devil king too.

"It's not fair, I wish I could have wished for powers like that." Kazuma complained before rolling over.

"You know that powers and stats can be widely based on past lives. Unlike you, he came to this world strong…" Aqua said before someone banged on the wall.

"Quiet down before I make you." The voice said and Kazuma sighed.

Oni-4 was napping by the fire he made. He had been making money but not enough for a home. Didn't matter though he was getting used to sleeping under the stars. Megamuin

Elsewhere, not in a physical plane but one that is astral. Powerful beings conversed with each other.

"Are you sure this was a right call, I mean we have summoned something that defies the very nature of this world. Something that can defy us, and the things he had brought with him. He's far too superior."

"He's the only thing capable of taking out the devil king. Aqua already screwed up bringing in that kid and look where that got her."

"And that fight, I mean I like to think Aqua is a pushover but he put her in her place. Such power… he may be the one to slay the devil king."

"I don't doubt he can hold his own against the devil king. I think he is the one, but what if he grows so powerful that he turns on us and kills us."

"Can we even die?"

"No we'll suffer a fate far worse than death. We could lose our powers and be casted out of heaven… that thing, is a capable god slayer, a force that can topple armies.

"If we intervene ourselves it will only spell disaster, we don't need to be scared, he is powerful but not immortal, if we just push the balance of things and tempt his self righteous behavior then maybe we can off him and expel him from the world, put him back where he came from."

"I foresee danger in the eminent future, perhaps we can use that to our advantage."

"Let's hope we can…"

(Another note, Oni-4 may not be secretive with his Guardian status but that's simply because he's a Titan. Brash and loud.

Leave being secretive to the warlocks and hunters)


	5. Ch5 Gypsies and slavers

(multi crossovers get too confusing for me, goblin slayer references and others references are fine for now.

As for another Guardian that would also be a maybe, know that the story is not yet thought out.

One more heads up, please take note that this chapter will mostly have more todo with Oni-4 then Kazuma and friends since at the anime just goes into a time skip. )

Oni-4 woke up and was off to the guild to see a woman wearing a colorful long pleated skirt. She was pleading to the adventurers for help but they either just ignored her or simply snicker as they passed by.

"Please someone, anyone help." She asked.

"What's the pay." One adventure asked.

"I have nothing at the mone-" She was interrupted by him as he scoffed at her

"Then forget it." He said bluntly, mimicking what she said as he walked off.

"Please!" She cries as tears welled up in her eyes. She fell to her knees and began sobbing. Oni-4 stood before her and knelt down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Oni-4 asked as he brought his Titan mark up to her and she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"No, I'm going to lose everything, my tribe, my papa." She said in between sobs. The Titan felt his mechanical heart tighten as he let out a sigh.

"No, you're not, not if I have something to say about it. What can I do to help?" He asked and she looked up and wiped her tears.

"Yes… My tribe was traveling when a group of slavers came and they captured my tribe, my family. I escaped but no one will help me." She said and Oni-4 got up.

"I will, and no… I don't want payment, I just want to help." He said as he helped her up. It was time for him to be a Guardian again.

"You point them out and I'll deal with it." He said and she nodded, along the way they chatted a little.

"I'm sorry I never told you my name, my name is Leonora." Leonora said as they made their way towards the gates.

"Oni… don't worry about it, let's just go save your tribe." He said and she pointed towards the wooded hollow. There he could see smoke above the tree lines and noted where the camp was.

"Listen you don't need to follow me in. I'm not going to be gentle with these slavers." Oni-4 said as he pulled out his sidearm. He racked the slide back and ensured a round was in the chamber. He wondered what these slavers are, if goblins and such fantasy creatures exist, he can only imagine what hideous beast these slavers were.

"I understand but I will witness the slaughter, they're torturing them. I must see them bleed." She said as he nodded. They weaved their way through the woods to find an opening where the camp was.

The Slavers were humans who looked like stereotypical bandits. They had carts full of people who cried and the slavers would smash their club against the metal bars to shut them up. Oni-4 looked at his sidearm again and looked to Leonora who had tears in her eyes. He holsters his gun and takes a breath in. They weren't the monsters he was picturing, just a bunch of humans.

Oni-4 ran in and punched a slaver, throwing him back as the others soon took up arms against the new threat. They surrounded him and began to circle the Titan as if he was prey, however the tables soon turned as one attacked trying to spear the Titan but he gripped the pole of the spear and ripped it out of its owners hands as he began to fend off his attackers with the brunt end of it as if he was a arcstrider hunter.

The Titan fought off the slavers as they tried to overwhelm him. One was hit right in the side of the head while the other tried to bring his sword over the Titan. Oni-4 used the tip of the spear to deflect the blade and then spun it around, smashing the brunt end into the slaver.

Suddenly one jumped into his back and stabbed a dagger into his neck. He spun around and threw the rogue slaver off. Oni-4 then broke the spear over the slaver's head, he threw the broken spear down and pulled the knife out of his neck.

"That should've hit an artery, he should be bleeding." One Slaver pointed out and Oni-4 charged at them. He bash right into the remaining slavers, his fist flying through the air, until the only thing that stood was him.

Oni-4 looked around to see that he had taken care of all of the slavers and went to the caged people who began cheering for the Titan as he let them free. Leonora came running in and hugged an old man who stepped out of the wagon.

"Leonora! I was so worried, I'm happy you came back." He said as he looked over to Oni-4 and smiled.

"Papa this is my friend Oni, No one would help but he stopped and asked if I was all right and helped without even asking for payment." She said as the old man placed a hand upon his chin.

"A god sent saint… I think as tribe leader I should reward you umm… how about I offer the hand of my daughter in marriage?" He said and Leonora looked at him red in the face.

"Papa!" She said and he laughed.

"I'm joking… but uh… what would you like?" He asked and Oni-4 eyes laid upon the wagons. They were beautiful, they were painted, decorated and looked cozy.

"Is a wagon up for trade?" He asked and the old man rubbed his chin.

"Hmm… sure, we can give you a vardo wagon, minus a horse of course, we just happen to have such a wagon unpainted." He said as he whistled to the others. The rest of the tribe gathered around.

"Everyone, paint and furnish a nice wagon for our savior saint Oni. We have the materials so hop to it." He said and they all scrambled to start painting and furnishing the wagon.

"Saint Oni?" Oni-4 asked and the tribe leader nodded.

"Yes, you are hereby recognized as a Saint by us, you came without asking for payment and didn't kill one of these bastards… speaking of which, what shall we do with them?" He asked and Oni-4 had a bright idea.

"Why not turn them over to Axle town, I'm sure they'll jail them." Oni-4 said and Yokai popped into the conversation as he scanned the slaver wagon.

"Yes, you can probably use their wagons to transport them too." He said as he took a look around.

"What is that?" Leonora asked.

"He's my familiar, he tends to stay quiet around new people." Oni-4 explained as he started chucking bandits into the caged wagon they brought.

"Talk about irony, you know how to direct a horse right?" Yokai said as he looked over the caged wagon's horses as his Guardian climbed up to the reins.

"Couldn't be too hard right?" Oni-4 said as Leonora walked up to the wagon.

"For a warrior you seem hesitant about using a horse driven wagon." Leonora noticed and Oni-4 sighed.

"I've never used one before." He admitted as Leonora hopped on.

"Well I'd be happy to show you." Leonora said as she took the reins and soon they were off. She began showing the Titan how to use the reins to efficiently guide and check the horses and even passed the reins off to him. He began to get the hang of guiding the draft horses.

They went into a city to find the guard barracks. A guard walked over and looked into the cage and smiled.

"By the axis, you have caught the silverfish gang, a band of slavers." The guard said as Oni-4 stepped down.

"They're wanted?" He asked.

"Yep, got a hefty bounty in their heads. Lemme get the bounty money and I'll have the boys take it from here." The guard said as multiple men escorted the silverfish gang out of the cages. He came back with a small chest filled with Eris coins.

"Enjoy your spoils of justice." The guard said as Oni-4 loaded it up on the wagon. The duo were off back to the wooded hollow.

"That's a lot of money… what will you do with it." Leonora asked.

"Split it 60-40, 40 for me, 60 for the tribe." Oni-4 said which shocked her.

"You don't have to do that, you saved us, the money is rightfully yours." She said.

"No, they terrorized you, you're the reason I caught them, only fair we split it." Oni-4 said as they arrived. He dropped the chest down as the tribe gathered around, curiously eyeing the chest.

The Titan opened the chest and grabbed a handful of coins. He then gave it to the people. The tribe leader was baffled by the Titan.

"Saint Oni, thank you… now I have to offer my daughter's hand in marriage. I need you to be my son in law." The leader said as his daughter gives him the evil eye.

"No thanks, haha… I figured we split the wealth of the bounty between us. Your tribe deserves a little hope." Oni-4 said as he finished handing out the coins.

"Well you showed us that not all outsiders think ill of us. Well your vardo wagon has been painted, stay with us for a bit while it dries. I'm sure the tribe would love to have you here for dinner." The tribe leader said as he guided Oni-4 to his wagon.

It was beautiful, it had paintings of lions with a design and pattern that reminded him of the Romani people of the last city.

"I love it, you did a good job." Oni-4 said as the tribe leader looked up to him.

"Well it was a pleasure. You know most city folk don't really treat us well." The tribe leader said as they walked back to the fire.

"Really? You guys seem like nice people?" Oni-4 asked as he sat down.

"Well thank you, city folk are often distrustful of us, they call us Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves. Though I don't blame them. We once were a bigger tribe. We had to put on a show for the king, he paid us once and expected us to perform for him every year without additional payment." The tribe leader explained as his face grew sour.

"That sounds terrible, so what happened next?" Yokai asked.

"Well we were ordered to leave the castle and told to never perform again. The tribe quickly fell apart. We stayed alive by being craftsmen. The others who split apart became Thieves and Criminals and because of this, the cities don't trust us very much so we do business with travelers and traders on the road." The Tribe leader said as his daughter sighed.

"However you seemed to disregard the notion when you came to help… why did you help me?" Leonora asked as she began questioning Oni.

"Well I'm a Guardian, helping is what I do… Where I came from, the code of Titan's was to protect the people." Oni-4 said as Leonora scooted a little closer to him.

"You know you haven't taken off your helmet, since we've met, why?" She asked.

"For reasons… I try to let my actions speak and not my appearance, some saw my face and allegedly thought I was a demon." He explained as she peered at him.

"I'm sure you're not that ugly, trust me, we used to have a freak show as part of our circus routine, you can't be that worse." She said as he gripped his helmet

"If you insist." He said as he lifted his helmet off his head. His Exo face caused a few gasp and awes. Oni-4 looked down a bit but Leonora lifted up his chin to meet his gaze.

"Honestly you're not that scary, I once saw a man with two faces. You look more like a golem, but something about you is different… the soul within you exerts light, what are you?" She said as he tilted his head.

"I'm an exo, I once was a person, but my past life is a mystery. I don't know who I was before I became Oni." Oni-4 said as he gestured to himself and Leonora snapped her fingers and took his hand.

"I think I can help with that, follow me." She said as she led the Titan to a wagon. She led him in and inside was a variety of trinkets and weird curios.

"Not to be the Debby downer, I really don't think this is a good idea. Oni you have suffered some Trumatic things and a lot of these memories are best left unchecked." Yokai protested the idea.

"Well a glimpse in the past wouldn't hurt." Oni-4 said and his ghost sighed.

"A lot of this used to be my mother's but I have inherited it. I could use this to tell you a lot about yourself… uhh… gimme a second." She said as she flipped open a book on spiritual readings.

"Okay, so we'll see about your past… I need… Well your consenting mind." She said as she read through the book.

"I guess, I consent to you looking into my mind." He said as she flipped a page over.

"Now I need you to clear your head and hold my hands." She said as she offered both of her hands.

"You're experienced, right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I have done it on occasion. Now hold my hands." She said as he took both of her hands and suddenly the crystal ball between them began to glow.

"That's your aura, it's bright and blue… it's shifting to purple now, and now…gold, like fire." She said as she looked closer.

"What do these mean?" Oni-4 asked.

"They can mean a different amount of things. Purple is often associated with power and ambition, Blue is trust, loyalty and wisdom, while gold can represent discipline, strength and confidence. Your aura is one of strength, pride and discipline… now that I see your aura we can begin the reading." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Now Clear your mind and we can venture into your Consciousness and we'll proceed further." She said as Oni-4 did the same and took a deep breath in. He soon began to drift and found himself in absolute darkness.

A white light pierced his mind and he saw nothing but white. Lines began to outline different objects, one of them was him smashing the vex to bits, the other killing Crota and Oryx, a lot of memories of the red war. There were also some shards that flew around.

"I see, it seems your memories are fragmented, that's a little different than having forgotten memories." Leonora said as she picked up a crumbling piece.

"So what does it mean?" Oni-4 asked as he looked around taking pride in the one showing him helping take the city back in the red war.

"Well forgotten memories are transparent, They can be pulled out, but a fragmented memory it's like a smashed mirror, you can only see bits and pieces." She said as she pulled one shard up.

"Hmm… seems like you were fighting in this one… a desert perhaps…" She said as she handed the shard off to Oni-4 who looked at it. He could make out the rolling hills and soon saw a glint over the hill. Like when the sun hits the scope of a sniper rifle just right. Then a bang could be heard as it went all dark.

"I know that one… I was deployed in the Mojave desert. I was meeting up with a Guardian. She shot me in the head." Oni-4 said as shards of the memory started pulling in other shards.

"Well it looks like you're remembering. Let's see what else happened." She said as they started seeing more of a memory.

A Guardian with a cape draped over her walked over to Oni-3. She poked and prodded the Titan with the barrel of her Sniper rifle.

"Oni… wake up… I know I only grazed the top of your head." She said and he started laughing.

"You, always know how to make a Titan feel welcomed, what's the scouting report." The fragment of Oni-3 said.

"Well I have scouted and found it, the details to a legendary vault in a casino. Good news it definitely exists, bad news it's covered in a purple haze… I dunno what this stuff is, but it's making the fallen here different."

"Doesn't matter…" Oni-3 said until Oni-4 chucked the shard away in anger.

"Why did you do that?" Leonora asked as a fragment began to glow.

"Because I remember how this ends." He said as Leonora looked into the shard. Oni-3 pounded on the vault doors. He was locked inside and began to sither with anger.

"Let me out!" He screamed.

On the other side, he heard laughter. It was the female hunter.

"Oh don't worry Oni-3, I'll let you out in a month once I cash the loot, bye!" She said as Oni-3 continued to bash his fiery fist against the vault.

The Whole mind space began to shake as the Titan soon awoke, he gasped for air as he looked around. He calmed down a bit and Leonora grabbed his hand and began comforting him.

"I remember that we were supposed to split the loot, she slipped out with the loot and a preage weapon, She never came back, I threw as many vulcan hammers at that door for 3 months, until I broke out. After that I was so messed up in the head. I had to be rebooted." He explained, and Leonora gave him a rather puzzled look.

"Rebooted?" She asked.

"Yeah, Exos who suffer from a mental condition… I don't remember what it's called… It's a dissociative disorder, where the Exo rejects the body. I don't suffer from that disorder but after that incident. I just wasn't the same anymore so I was rebooted. That's when they branded me as Oni-4, wiping most of my memories, I think holding onto the preage weapon is starting to be a memento." Oni-4 explained as he pulled out a rather large sidearm. It had an eagle carved into the grip of the gun.

"She has one like this, and I guess I wanted to kill her for her transgression, but after the reboot, I mostly forgot what happened… I don't even remember her name." He said, as he closed his eyes for a bit and gripped the gun tightly.

"Well i'm sorry that happened to you, I'm so sorry we couldn't find anything of your human form." Leonora said as she pulled him close and hugged him. He let out a sigh of relief.

"It's okay… some things are not worth being angry over." Oni-4 said as he got up and left. Yokai simply tsked at this.

"This is why I don't remind him of past incidents." Yokai said as he followed his guardian out. He gripped his head as he closed his eyes as he began to let go of the past. He looked at the gun and holsters it, remembering that even with light, evil Guardians still exist.

"Saint Oni, your wagon is finished. I hope you appreciate our gift." The tribe leader told him. He eyed his new wagon, it wasn't a spaceship, but it was a home. He stepped in and soon enough was checking out the furnishings. There was a bed, a stove, even a toilet… not like he had to use for it. He looked at the artwork of the inside and the beautiful pillows and quilts it felt homey.

"We used a lot of materials to make this, I hope you love it." The tribe leader said as Oni-4 looked back and nodded.

"I love it, it feels like a home." He said as he laid on the bed and it was so well made, it didn't even creak under his weight. This is just what he wanted.

"Now if you're done, let us enjoy our feast." The tribe leader said as the two went to where a large blanket was placed and Oni-4 sat down where Leonora sat next to him. She was really taking any opportunity to be close to him. Bowls of stew were passed around and Oni-4 looked at it. It smelt delicious. He soon received a spoon and began to eat.

"Oni, where will you go after this?" Leonora asked.

"Back on my own journey, I have to follow my destiny to slay the devil king." He said and Leonora almost choked on her stew.

"*cough* slay the devil king… that's utter suicide!" She said with a concerned look.

"Nah, I think I can hold my own." Oni-4 reassured her.

"Well in my understanding of the hidden, getting to the devil king is hard, you'd have to deal with his generals first, rumor has it that one of those generals is actually in the area. I say to start searching for any kind of stronghold, but… you'd be going against an army."

"Still doesn't worry me." He said as he finished up and stood up.

"Look all I'm saying is that this destiny of yours is suicidal… listen why don't you join our tribe and travel with us. We're going to head east, away from the fighting." She offered as she followed him and he shook his head no.

"No… I am a Guardian, we don't run from fights, as the speaker of light once said, Devotion leads to bravery, bravery leads to sacrifice, sacrifice leads to death. I don't care about dying, as I will throw away my life if that means someone else can live." Oni-4 said as Leonora sighed. She embraced the Titan and held him tightly.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye then, if we ever meet again please do not be a stranger." She said and her father also agreed

"Yes, yes, please come back any time and know you will always be welcomed here." He said as Oni-4 began to pull his wagon away. He felt his heart break a bit but he knew he had to move on. He looked back and waved goodbye and continued to move forward.

As he traveled back, he looked over his shoulder to see an explosion in the distance and he wondered if Megamuin was behind it, he was sure he'd hear more about it tonight.

Later that night Megumin was eyeing the wagon. She then peeked inside to find Oni-4 placing a hammock above his bed.

"Oh hey friend, I got myself a mobile home, I knew you would come back to camp so I set a hammock up for you." Oni-4 said as Megaumin climbed up and into the hammock. She swayed a bit before completely snoring away.

Oni-4 laughed a bit, he guessed taking a snooze was a good sign she liked it, he rolled into his bed and did the same and began snoozing off ending his day of adventure.


End file.
